


Anna, the White Queen

by agerestriction0322



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cooking, Cum As Food, Futa, Futanari, Huge balls, Large Balls, Large Cock, Multi, Other, cock control, excessive cum, hyper balls, hyper cock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agerestriction0322/pseuds/agerestriction0322
Summary: Anna Carroll is an acclaimed futanari chef, styled by many as the White Queen of Angerstone. Between an incredible cock fit for a superheroine, a lucrative business based around selling her cum as an ingredient, and her constant drive to be better, there is never a dull moment in her life. Step into Anna's day-to-day life, into her past, and into a universe that will be expanded upon with so many other ideas.
Kudos: 7





	Anna, the White Queen

Chapter 1: Anna gets on to film her cooking show and chances upon a nice gesture. (Futanari, Cooking, hyper cock, cum as food, excessive cum, cock control, No Sex)

Special thanks to MisterretsiM for the long consultation and for proofreading it all. Thanks to the creators who have inspired me enough to come forward with my first ever work.

Anna is just about to step up for another episode of her syndicated cooking show called Anna's Cottage. She mentally notes one by one that everything is ready, from the ingredients to the equipment, but ends off the list with "my premade barrel of cum has been scooted to the studio set last night, and I've verified this morning that my balls can produce cum of the right colour and viscosity for later. OK, I got this, I have the recipe playing in my mind's eye, I've practiced this 3 times at home and my kids enjoyed it."

The show starts off with her introduction and her itinerary. A main and a side, but there will be an interlude while both dishes have to be left cooking, and that's when Anna will talk about cock milking and collection techniques, while showing a live demonstration. She knows her fans like it when she shows her cock and what it can do, and a little fan service like this segment will definitely bring ratings up.

Anna wears the traditional chef garb, but under the apron there's more of a stretchy qipao-inspired gown that goes all the way to her heels. With so little legroom inside the costume, it isn't hard to see her softie bulging all the way down her legs, ending just an inch above the ankle high seams. If it gets even the slightest bit hard, it'd be long enough to be visible past the seams. The tight fit also means that when looking from behind, it seems like Anna has another pair of buttocks just above her knees; and that's when her balls are at their smallest.

Usually, the dishes are done with the premade barrels of sorted cum, but the milking demonstration comes fresh from her balls. At some point, as she always does minutes before the scheduled interlude, she silently allows herself to go hard while nonchalantly lecturing and mixing the ingredients.

Some admire her not for her skills but for her... equipment, and for them the interlude that she calls the Roundtable is always the highlight of every episode, where her cock (or someone else's) takes centre stage. And Anna knows that too. To tease that part of her audience, she only leaves visual cues in her anatomy as a hint at what's to come.

As the mixing table is supported by corner legs, her lower half is always visible. With every episode, more and more among her attentive audience start to notice the signs that a Roundtable session is near, and as usual, they know it's coming this time when they see Anna's bulge pulse behind the apron, and the head of her cock appear below the seams, lurching and gaining inches. This goes on for some time as her cock eventually reaches beyond her heels and touches the floor. With no more room to grow, her glans slides forward against the floor, gradually tenting the rest of her apron up.

While still lecturing, she thinks about how powerful she feels to be able to grow and feel the cold tile against her head without even trying. It's a sensation not many are able to experience, especially less so when they only have to focus a little bit on it while doing something else entirely! Now if only the producers would place a soft, textured rubber mat on the floor...

She can thank her strict cock exercise regime for it. When Anna was just starting to make waves in the culinary world with her promotion to sous chef in her local outlet, she knew she had to increase the amount and quality of her cum to meet increased demands and the scrutiny of food pundits. She hoped to capitalise on the hype surrounding her takeover to greater effect, and so she visited a cock health institute to draft out a regime fit for a Futa Annual Games athlete. As a result of eating and working out like the best, Anna succeeded in making her food the best in town, along with her cock, its abilities and the rest of her body.

The hype blew up way beyond her expectations, coming from all sorts of people, most of which don't care about her food as much as Anna's famed assets. She catapulted to stardom and, capable of getting by on her personal brand alone, handed over the restaurant to her apprentices to spend more time with her family. Now between her cookbooks, her packaged cum ingredients and her media appearances, she has raised the quality of life of many more people than she ever could working in that restaurant, through her expertise, entertainment and more direct... nourishment. Finally her family and friends get to taste and learn from her more often, being regularly fed straight from the source when there are fans out there craving for just one private meal with her.

Anna snaps out of her thoughts as she finishes briefing the audience and setting the mixture aside. She has been multitasking for minutes while growing under the table, and now she is satisfied with her length. It can get tempting to grow more, but any longer and Anna would have trouble reaching her glans! Furthermore, she has to keep it at a reasonable size so the less endowed (or less "hardworking" as she likes to call them) among her audience can follow along with the milking techniques she's about to teach. Through her incredible self control, she wills herself to stop pumping blood into her cock. It is time for the Roundtable.

"Now, we have to wait for both dishes. This might be a boring time for some of you, and you can take this time to clean up around you, but on the other hand, I'm sure this is the moment some of you have been waiting for. That's right, it's time for the Roundtable," she says as she places the mixture in the oven. The oven in the studio set is strategically placed to Anna's side, so that as she operates the oven, the audience is treated to a side view of her figure. Her balls, now twice as large as her butt, are stretching the gown taut. Meanwhile, her cock juts out in front of her, thick as her waist, the head pressing into the cold tile nearly a foot away.

Done with the oven, she walks away from the "kitchen" towards the Roundtable. This is where she gives advice about various topics, like cock health, rookie mistakes, anecdotes from her restaurant days, or just plain (but family friendly) smack talk. Sometimes she brings in guest experts or celebrities, but there will always be a cock laid on the Roundtable, either of Anna's being milked, or of her guests'.

She struts slowly toward the Roundtable while going through the agenda for the session. With each step her cock slithers lazily on the floor, swaying left and right. It has a lot of give, and it's clear she isn't even half hard. When she reaches the table, she undoes her apron from behind her back, but you'd be mistaken if you expect her cock to spring up. It stays hefted down by its weight due to its softness, so Anna lifts her cock from under her apron. With the apron undone, there's a parting from the hips down on the centre of the gown through which her cock comes out of. As she raises it up, she makes sure to keep the glans close to herself. This causes the middle of her cock to arch downwards to her knees, a timely and necessary reminder to her audience that she's capable of so much more.

Anna has always made it a point not to get herself more than half hard in the public eye. There aren't many futas in town who could say they can get bigger than Anna's softie, and the fact that she can still wobble it on the red carpet even when she's seen at her largest, meant fuel for speculation as to how big she can truly get. Tabloid writers think they're exaggerating when claiming her cock can grow longer than her own 5'6, but those who truly know Anna know she can break past that without much difficulty. Even Anna isn't sure about her personal best - when she gets "naturally hard" she derives the most pleasure, and anything beyond that is uncomfortable and requires concentration. She rarely pushes herself to the limit beyond her monthly checkups at the institute.

Her cock lands on the Roundtable audibly; as she sits on one end, her glans slightly sticks out on the other, with a large plastic pail lined up under it and a large oil drum to the right. The Roundtable is a coffee table, designed so that its circumference is just long enough to accomodate Anna's cock at her standard milking size: 40 inches. She places her ballsack on her lap, and it threatens to roll forward past her knees. Owing to her fine motor control, her urethra stays perfectly shut, as it has always been throughout the show. If not for it, she would've made a puddle wherever she walked, from the moment her glans appeared below the apron.

Anna introduces her go-to no-frills, no-mess and no-assistance way of milking for when she has no time to milk at leisure and must remain presentable. "Now, some of you may be just starting out, or aren't fortunate enough to keep a steady aim. For those of you, I would recommend inserting your glans into a wider hose and sealing it with a towel and rubber band. The hose should extend all the way down into the containers you're using to hold your load." She puts on a comically large hose to demonstrate, one that a person her size might've been able to enter. It's as large as her shoulders are wide, but she knows she's fully capable of outgrowing it too.

"Now the hose goes into the containers you wish to use and you milk your precum into one of them, and when you feel like it's coming, you swap the hose out into the other container which stores your cum. A downside of it though is that if you're a high pressure shooter you might have to push your cum against the restrictive rate of flow of the hose. So for the more experienced among us, we forgo the hose and trust our aim."

With that, she takes it off and once again her head rests on the table, over the pail. "Now, deep breaths..." she huffs and puffs a few times, before willing the muscles lining her cock to open up. These are just theatrics - Anna could've simply opened it at will or better yet, skip the precum almost instantly and go from a shut cumslit to actually letting out cum in a single breath. The deep breaths are genuinely good advice, but for someone who can now cum nonchalantly while occupied with other things, Anna has gone past the need to start off that way.

Her urethra gracefully opens out and sprays a stream of precum twice as wide as a smooth water faucet, pent up from holding it in throughout her growth process over at the kitchen top. Although the stream is thick, her transparent and slightly viscous precum comes out slow and doesn't travel far. The fact that Anna was keeping her inner muscles open, still and devoid of the usual rhythmic contractions means that she can aim her stream squarely into the pail and not have wayward squirts fly over it. 

"As someone who has not so manageable sizes, I place my cock over a sturdy tabletop that is long enough. As it's harder to loosen up our comparatively larger muscles, I like to massage along my length to ease up the entire passage. Put your closed fists by the sides at the base, press down and forward. Once you reach the head, press down with open palms back to the base. Fists in, knuckles out. Fists in, knuckles out..." She repeats in a sultry tone as her hands do the kneading.

Everytime she reaches her glans, she bends down and her arms stretch all the way out. This is as far as she can reach along her cock, and this is why she only lets herself grow to 40 inches when demonstrating this technique. Again, although helpful, these are all for show. There was a time when Anna actually needed these measures to get by her daily milking sessions, but if she's able to make herself cum with a near-softie, then her muscles were more than capable of loosening on their own. Besides, there has to be something more to appreciate for the portion of the audience who didn't tune in to her cooking show for her cooking. The way her closed fists sink into her cock flesh so well, and the way the whole thing wobbles with her ministrations as if she was kneading dough, put emphasis on how soft her half-asleep behemoth is. She continues bending downwards and back as she milks more precum out of her cock, while she silently wills her balls to engorge and inflate.

This goes on for some time, as she draws her audience's attention to the oil drum next to her glans. "Let's look at the container I've chosen to store my cum this session. This is an oil drum, capable of storing 90 gallons." It's larger than a standard oil drum, and it seemed like someone her size could fit in it with a fetal position. "If you follow the portions in my recipes, 90 gallons here, and 10 gallons of precum on that pail I'm filling, can last a family of five for a week. It's a great middle ground between the shelf life of average cum and reserve amount for when you temporarily don't have access to fresh cum. I understand it might take a while for your main provider of cum to fill and maintain, but we have our dishes to attend to so I'll make this quick."

In the time it took for her to talk about the oil drum, her balls have been visibly expanding, twitching every so often. They're now 1.5 feet across each, and have rolled over her knees, obscuring them fully. Even with the specially tuned noise cancellation on the lavalier mic clipped under Anna's collar, headphone users are still able to pick up a light squelching and sloshing sound amidst her words. Her cock has also been keeping at the steady stream of precum, which hasn't ebbed in its flow throughout her long release.

The pail is close to full now, and Anna decides it is time to cum. "Now, as soon as you feel the big one coming, switch over to the other container early. A small amount of precum mixed in the cum is better than the other way around." Anna smirks subtly knowing she has come a long way in her cock health regime, to a point where she doesn't have to wait for the "big one", and can do it on demand though it isn't as pleasurable as a real orgasm. Heck, she doesn't even have to spill any precum while switching over. She seals her urethra shut, then flexes her kegels in such a way as to have her cock slide across the table to the right, so that the glans now rests over the oil drum. Anna takes a silent breath and her cock throbs twice, hard enough to shake the Roundtable. That was the only bit of mental preparation it takes for her to start cumming these days. She has practiced enough to be able to do it under her breath in half a second.

Her urethra opens again and from her cumslit gushes out a stream of whitish, buttery smooth cum that glimmer with subtle shades of yellow under the studio spotlights. Like her earlier minutes-long unbroken stream of precum, this one comes out gracefully and not in spurts. It has more force, but is still weak enough to arc safely into the oil drum. The stream is twice as thick - easily a litre each second, and her urethra seems to be accomodating the flow easily enough.

In a normal orgasm, Anna's balls would continuously rise and clench in phase with each shot of cum, but this would break up the stream she's aiming for and add too much momentum to an unrestrained shot, causing it to easily cover distance and possibly blind and drench the cameraman. So as part of her sustained orgasm, her balls draw up really slow. An entire orgasm in a single upwards stroke of her balls, to achieve the single minutes-long shot. But as you may have already guessed, Anna has done this enough for it to just be second nature. This unbroken stream of ejaculation, a technique that requires fine control of the many muscles in the cock, balls and kegels, is nevertheless just an intermediate technique in the world of yoga they call the "Endless Tap". It's an essential skill for any aspiring professional cum supplicant, who spends many hours a week being continuously milked.

Her one-third-hard tree trunk throbs ever so slightly, but stays firmly on the table as it continues to expel her morning's load hands-free. Anna puts her hands behind her back and starts casually talking about something that has recently happened to her.

"While we're waiting I would like to take this time to give a shout out to the small eateries who are keeping it real in our backstreets. So three days ago, our family went food-hunting at Mortar Lane outside our city of Angerstone. Oh, I recommend food-hunting with kids by the way. Gets them to quickly build a mental map of what's good around town very early on in life."

"So anyway, Mortar Lane. It's pretty quaint, a slower pace of life, lots of local produce in their food. Then we suddenly smelled cum coming out of a small restaurant. Cum being served in a rural place? Most futas barely produce enough to feed their family and livestock, much less an entire restaurant! We had to check it out. We sat down, and the menu was a STEAL. Literally. Five bucks for a cum crepe! We were the only ones there, and the place was owned by a retired couple. Lovely people. Our food came out quick, I ate my first mouthful of the crepe, and it tasted like MY CUM, but slightly sour!"

"This can be a health hazard, and I'm sure they tried to hide the rancidity with some condensed milk but it didn't fool me, so I went over to the owner. He admitted that, yes, he was getting near-expired supplies of my AnnaCotta cum at a discount from the stores Downtown. Whatever they couldn't sell in time. BUT, he had to. Because their daughter is a futa who could produce enough to supply the restaurant, but they just weren't making enough money out of it because the clientele is low. So they had to send their daughter across the country to some milking facility just so she can actually sustain her family through her remittance."

"I can't stress this enough, MILKING FACILITIES, ARE SWEATSHOPS. There's no way you can convince me otherwise. These futas, they're way more than just the cum they produce. Free them from their dorms, let them out in the streets, let them live their aspirations. Keeping them chained to a machine for 8 hours a day, all for what? 30% more daily output than if they just simply sat there for 10 minutes, once in the morning and once at night? And somehow my own gourmet cum makes their way to their bosses' dinner plates, while they're OK with thousands of overworked futas churning out the thinnest cum."

"Sorry, where was I? Right, so they've lost their only supplier of futa cum, and honestly as a family they earn enough for them to just close down and retire, but they looove serving cum too much. So here they are, using the aged cum that we won't buy because it's the only thing they can afford. And they're honest about it, so they mark down the prices on their menu to reflect the quality. Fun fact, since they didn't have an internet connection they didn't know who I was, so imagine how starstruck they were when I picked up one of their used cartons of my AnnaCotta Semen CarbPlus on their stove and put it side-by-side with my face!"

"They were too lovely to just leave alone, so as a show of appreciation I took all sixteen of their ten gallon containers that were barely filled with my off-the-shelf cum, poured them out, and refilled them all in person! It's as fresh as it gets." Anna says as she pats her trusty cannon, which reciprocated in kind with a jiggle. "The next day I went back and bought them an internet line, and also made their restaurant an AnnaCotta partner, which means that for a portion of their profits, the shipping company my brand works with will now regularly send them my fresh cum for free! So if you're watching this on your phone right now like I've taught you how to, hi Mr. and Mrs. Palmson, hope you've been enjoying and learning a new recipe so far."

"And the place is called Palmson's Foods, by the way. Can't turn away from a retired couple who's doing this for a hobby, can you? So to end it off, I'd like to thank the small businesses out there keeping the F&B industry afloat and accessible to the rural population, in a time when everything is getting digitised and many places sell only by delivery instead. Let us show them how much we appreciate it. Give them a visit sometime won't you? Mortar Lane, east of Angerstone, guys."

Having interacted with people of all backgrounds on her way to the top, philanthropy has always been high on Anna's list. She felt really warm inside recounting the tale, and was so caught up in it from start to end that she only realises now that her balls have slowly rolled up her knees, along her lap, and are almost fully clenched up to the base. Her cock, which remained at its mere 40 inches throughout, has been spewing a nearly five-minute flow of cum that hasn't weakened at all, and the feeling from her balls tell her that she has around 20 seconds to go before she's spent. But something is wrong.

The oil drum is overflowing. Anna thought she must’ve gotten quite emotional with the milking facility rant. It's just something about her, that whenever she thinks of people who have been abused, wronged, or malnourished, she subconsciously wills her balls to churn out more highly nutritious cum. Because throwing more cum at a person fixes things, right? Or is it that deep down she gets off on the mistreatment of others? She kicked herself inside for the insinuation.

It looks like a random stagehand had already realised she was going to fill the oil drum to overflowing and stepped in to place a third pail in the middle of her rant. She might need to check the rebroadcast later, but for now she quickly sends her cock resting above the new pail. As the rest of her load cleanly pours from her cumslit into the empty vessel, Anna weighs up the boost in ratings this Roundtable session might provide in the long term. More opportunities than usual to show how soft her floor-draping tool still is? Check. Ability to fill a container that could fit a human to overflowing? Check, and she made it look easy. Community outreach and support for small businesses? Check. There would be good opportunities ahead for her show if she keeps it up.

Finally her balls have fully clenched and the stream has reduced to a trickle. Anna flexes her balls upwards one last time as her inner cock muscles wring out the excess fluid stuck in her sperm ducts and along her cumvein, resulting in a small 3 second stream that topped off the three-quarter-filled third pail. Even this small stream is of a thickness beyond the capabilities of a grown man's urethra.

The blue paint job of the oil drum has been replaced with a coat of white from the cum flowing down from the brim, and there is a puddle of cum that's spread out 1 foot from around it. Anna intends to use this 90 gallon load to demonstrate effective separation of cum into semen and sperm, but the pail with an 8 gallon load of her leftover cum? She made a mental note to herself to look for whichever stagehand placed that pail after production to return the pail and its contents, and to personally "thank" him.

"Now this amount in front of us feels like a lot to separate. Some families have been passing down their own practices so pick what's best for you, but if you don't know where to start, here are two ways to get decent results with commonly available household items. Both of these methods rely on the neutralisation of sperm, but so do most homebrew methods."

Anna grabs a small stockpot already placed on the Roundtable beforehand, and submerges it, scooping up a load of cum from the oil drum. It looks like it can hold over a gallon and is already full, yet the level of cum in the drum has barely changed. This she will set aside to demonstrate the second method.

"If you're planning to store them separated, dip an electric fly swatter into the freshly milked cum. You can do this for any volume of cum, but the larger the amount, the more time you have to spend. Remember, someone has to pour out all the gallons of semen that rests on top afterwards. I recommend going for 2 minutes of sperm-swatting for every gallon, then 1 minute per gallon for the dead sperm to settle down. You can pause to recharge or swap out the batteries."

Anna turns on the fly swatter that has also been placed beforehand and waves it around in the oil drum as she explains the process. Throughout the entire demonstration, the characteristic zap of the swatter can be heard, but as a single, unbroken sizzling sound as long as it's still submerged in her cum. The loudness and duration of the zaps bear testament to the sheer amount of sperm that has to be electrocuted within Anna's seemingly uniform and featureless cum.

But the show must go on. She turns off the flyswatter and takes it out of the stockpot. The residual cum drips away to reveal a thick coating of greyish-white curded smegma stuck in between the steel mesh of the racquet. This is the small percentage of sperm that, after being electrocuted, were unable to sink to the bottom naturally and caught by the swatter instead. Even this coating of sperm contains several times more biomass than a man's entire load.

"Now the next method is for when you're separating just before cooking. You take only what you need from the unseparated cum that you’ve stored, then separate that portion. To demonstrate, I will bring a pot's worth of cum back to our kitchen."

Anna fastens the apron once again before standing up. It felt nice to her and her fans for her cock to receive some breathing room, but without the apron, her entire leg up to the waist would be visible through the gown's centre parting with every step she takes! This is a widely televised show that has to appeal to a range of sensibilities - and beyond this she has plenty of opportunities to show more skin at less prolific shows and invite-only events.

She grabs the stockpot and walks away from the Roundtable to the on-set kitchen. This time she chooses a gait which allows her to tuck her cock behind her legs with each step. Having not bothered to shrink from her milking-size to a true softie, Anna's 40-incher appeared out of the centre parting behind her gown-and-apron costume, a dark meaty tail as thick as her hips, along with her second "ass". The lavalier mic picks up the slight sloshing and spilling of the cum in the stockpot, the elegant clicks of her 3-inch heels, and the faint screeching of a few inches of her half-exposed glans sliding against the cold shiny tile. Another thing she likes about her milking length is that the foreskin starts to peel back, exposing some of the head beneath. Her foreskin shows enough not to interfere in the milking process and cause unnecessary mess, but also hides enough to leave some of the glans' size and length to the viewer's imagination.

Once she reaches the stovetop Anna sets down the pot onto the glass surface of the electric induction stove. Thank Goddess for the ability to cook without a naked flame; cum is a pretty effective fuel, and will burn wildly the more fat and calories a stray drop contains. The nutritional value of Anna's ensures that the few streams of spillover sliding down the outer side will cause the flames to quickly rise just beyond the height of the stockpot.

"We will rely on heat to quicken the sedimentation process that will bring the sperm to the bottom. Note that in doing so you drastically reduce the shelf life of the resulting semen and sperm so only separate as much as you can cook in 2 hours. Now I'll turn this on, and we should use as little heat as possible."

Anna presses a few buttons and the stove gives off a slight hum as its induction coil charges up. She takes a non-stick spatula and stirs the contents inside the stockpot. Being smooth and consistent, her cum doesn't give much more resistance to being stirred than water would. Streaks of yellow and white twist and combine on the surface of her liquid love. She places her hand near the surface and feels some of the heat emanating off. Perfect.

"We are going to maintain this low level of heat throughout, unless the separation is part of your recipe. If you see any visual changes to the cum within the first 5 minutes, you've applied too much heat. Some stoves and cookers can't maintain very small fires, so if that's the case for you then periodically turn it on and off."

At some point Anna stops stirring and brings the spatula away from the pot. The stirring has been used to evenly distribute the heat throughout her cum, so the sperm that swim up to avoid being melted also don't survive. Once they're dead though, the stirring would be counterproductive, working against the tendency of the denser sperm to sediment to the bottom.

The gentle heat melts their membranes slightly, so as the tails of the sperm get tangled together at the bottom, they fuse together. Soon enough of them will fuse together to form a greyish-white layer beneath the semen. Too strong a heat would fully melt through their membranes, its gooey remains blending in with the semen and defeating the purpose of separation. The minutiae of this process differs with each futa's cum, but Anna's methods remain applicable for most futas of European descent. As more of her sperm sinks to the bottom, the semen from her originally sperm-rich cum gets noticeably yellower, a result of the long chains of fatty acid joined together during the gentle heating. Its raw egg-white-like runniness is such that if you scoop up a ladle of semen, any slight spill out of the ladle is more likely to pull most of the semen out of the ladle with it. With stronger heat, more of the chains in her semen will bond together, making the whole body of semen opaque and jelly-like, much like when egg white is cooked.

Anna uses the spatula once again to skim the surface, testing its consistency. She beckons the camera to zoom in to the pot. "Once the semen looks less creamy than the original cum, and once you think it won't get any more watery than it is, turn off the heat and let it sit for a few minutes. If I time this right, the crepes should be done in the oven now, and I'll finish that up before coming back to the separation."

Sure enough, it is now done, and Anna guides the audience through the finishing touches on her main dish. With the last drips of her semen-condensed-milk sauce poured and the mint leaves placed, she pauses for the camera to present her take on the cum crepes for all to see. This is what the Palmsons have tuned in for, and following this episode she hopes they have in their repertoire a more delectable dish befitting the standards of a newly minted AnnaCotta partner establishment.

Meanwhile, enough time has passed for Anna's semen-sperm mixture to settle and cool down. "Back to the separation. Pour the semen into another container until what comes out is of a slightly different colour." She lifts the stockpot with the mixture next to another smaller pot, and pours. The cameraman gets closer to the action once again as the semen is poured out. Whereas Anna's stream of cum hit the cum in the oil drum like condensed milk, this time it's more like pouring uncooked egg white: a disproportionately thick stream compared to the slight angle she's tilting the pot with. Some of the semen still in the pot is being pulled out by the semen that has spilled out into the smaller pot.

Nevertheless, Anna tilts the pot further as more of her semen pours out. The greyish-white bottom layer is exposed on one side of the stockpot, its slight sheen coming from the denser semen. These semen have some admixture from the fully melted sperm and have thus sunk to form a layer between the less tainted semen on top, and the sperm sediment below. Even with state of the art techniques, it's nearly impossible to achieve total separation of precum, semen and sperm. Finally, the stream thins as there are almost no more semen to pour out. What remains are the denser semen with melted sperm, which appear white with a grey undertone. It has some egg-white-like consistency but is less runny and less likely to pour out due to the denser semen within the pot holding back the spillover.

Done with the pouring, Anna places the stockpot back on the stovetop. 70% of the original mass seems to have ended up in the smaller pot as separated semen, while 30% of it remains in the original stockpot as sperm with a sizeable layer of tainted semen on top. This isn't anywhere near pure sperm, but for the intent of most home recipes, this will suffice and recipes often call for cooks to adjust portions based on the perceived ratio of actual sperm in the mixture.

"Whichever method you use to separate cum, just know the concentration of semen in the supposed 'sperm' so you know how much less semen you need in your recipes. There are many research labs these days that will do cum analysis for cheap, so separate your cum the way you would, and from the same supplier, then send a sample of it. You are what you eat, and cum from the same person isn't always the same, so be sure to measure regularly to get the most up-to-date figures."

With the two base ingredients separated, Anna lifts up the smaller pot containing the semen, tilts it towards the camera and gives it a slow rolling motion. "For example, using this method, my 'semen' is usually 98% semen and 2% sperm, and we call that 98/2 semen." The slightly-cooked semen accretes and rolls against the edges of the pot, parts of it pulling each other around and making it look more like a unified body of slime.

She places down the pot as her semen continues to roll around, and picks up the larger stockpot containing her sperm mixture. Again she tilts it towards the camera but this time there will be no rolling - its contents wouldn't readily roll anyway. The layer of greyish-white tainted semen takes its time to gather at one side with a consistency ranging from whipped cream to wet cement, exposing a jelly-like sediment of nearly pure sperm. It stuck to the base and refused to move, and was grey with hints of white, the porous nature of the jelly having trapped in some semen while the dead sperm were still fusing.

"Meanwhile, my 'sperm' is 80% sperm to 20% semen, so 80/20. This is one kind of notation that you can find being marketed on the cum you buy so know what that means. Finally, based on these ratios, there are many online calculators out there that will tell you how much of each you really need." As has been planned, the little venture into showcasing the separated ingredients coincides with the end of the side dish's time in the fridge, and Anna sets down the stockpot. Like the remainder of her 90-gallon load back in the oil drum, the cum in front of her isn't meant to be cooked on air, but distributed to the studio crew for lunch as per tradition. Except for the 8-gallon surplus; that will all go to a certain someone instead, mused Anna internally.

She completes the side, then ends off with a call for questions relating to cock health, some of which will be selected from social media and answered in the next episode. And after that closer, the show has finally gone off air. "Good job Anna", she mutters under a heavy sigh as she finally wills herself to get soft.

Familiar as she is with the show by now, there's just something about airing live instead of being pre-recorded that still gives her the jitters. It is a reminder that for all the outwardly superhuman feats she trained herself up to do, she still doesn't have the confidence of a superheroine. Sure, she has gotten out of her shell and has forced herself to be more outspoken and personable, but inside she just wants to be Anna. The merely human Anna she was back in her college days.

She stays in place at the stovetop even as the cameras turn off, leaning against her palms on the table as she contemplates. The crew moves the oil drum backstage, but Anna motions for them to leave the extra pail behind. She asks:

"I was wondering, which of you placed the pail next to the oil drum just now?"

A timid figure distinguishes himself from the rest with a half-raised hand. He is shaking, and doesn't know what to expect. Has he gotten in trouble for getting in the shot earlier on to salvage the mess? This production could be his make-or-break going into the media industry; with his personality he knows he isn't going to secure many opportunities failing this.

Anna sizes him up. He's about as tall as she is with her heels which makes him 5'9, and has a mix of nerdy and trendy features. He has the kind of gelled-up fade that jocks like to sport, but his acne and his slight frame isn't helping the look. She speculates and pieces his story together: a homebody who is trying to improve his personal image in his foray into media. And in this story she sees a bit of herself in him.

"Alright, I'm going to have to talk to you right here. Big thanks to the rest of you though, you've earned it, and you know where to bring my cum. See you at the reception lobby later." With that tone of hers, none of the production crew would've thought that Anna is about to give this rookie anything other than a stern talking down.

  
The air feels understandably tense, now that it's just Anna and the lucky stagehand. The last footsteps can be heard exiting the set and all the lights go off, save for a single spotlight. With no one else to witness, Anna's face almost instantly softens up. "What should I call you?", enquired Anna. "Erm… I'm uhhh… Geoffrey", came the quiet reply. "C'mon, loosen up!" Anna reassures, her features softening. "That was just an act to make sure no one else is interested in what comes next. And do you know… _what comes next?_ "


End file.
